


The King's Restless Heart

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata, I’m afraid that you’re going to break up with me.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Restless Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [song by Passenger, "Feather on the Clyde"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTV259Iyr4w), specifically the lyric on the song's last part:
> 
> _Because you're all that's safe/ You're all that's warm/ In my restless heart._

“Hinata, I’m afraid that you’re going to break up with me.”

“Eh?”

Kageyama and Hinata were shuffling back into their uniform after late practice they did, just the two of them. The clubroom was quiet without the chatter and noise from all the members of Karasuno team. Hinata dropped his uniform pants when Kageyama suddenly said those words.

“I mean, now we are together and everything, but what if someday you found someone you like more than me?”

“Um, Kageyama, it isn’t like you to talk about this kind of stuff. We’ve been together for only two months and we have two and half years left in high school. Why are you suddenly worried?”

“Hinata, you know how the third years were asked to resign from the club, right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it got me thinking about us. What if we wouldn’t be always together? Sure, we have volleyball now, which would make us almost together 24/7, but what if you got bored of volleyball? What if we didn’t play together again in university? What if you found a nice girl as beautiful as Kiyoko-san and she loves your smile and you get married and have three kids?”

“Kageyama, your imagination is amazing.”

“I’m being very serious here, Dumbass!”

“Well, I am serious too, Stupid Kageyama!”

They breathed angrily for a while, before Hinata finally chuckled.

“I guess I'm a little touched that you’re scared.”

“Huh?”

“That means you love me, right?”

Kageyama roared, “Why the hell would I be your boyfriend if I didn’t love you?”

Hinata smiled, “Then, everything is alright!”

“How the hell is everything alright?”

“Because you love me. I love you too, by the way, so it’s okay.”

“Hinata, I don’t understand. I still don’t want you to go from me, even if that happened in fifty years.”

Hinata froze for a moment before scooted closer to Kageyama. “You know how I closed my eyes when I’m going to hit your toss, right?”

“Yeah, but why is that relevant now?”

“Do you think I can do that if I didn’t believe you? Do you think I will close my eyes if I didn’t trust that the ball you toss will come to me?”

“… No, I guess not.”

“I believe in you, Kageyama. I believe in your toss, I believe in us, whether we’re playing volleyball or dating. So why don’t you believe me in return?”

“But… it’s baseless. I can’t be sure that you will always love me and be with me.”

“It’s baseless for me to close my eyes whenever I spike too, but that doesn’t stop me,” Hinata shrugged. “I guess that’s just how it is, Stupid Kageyama. Life is like that. Volleyball is like that. Love is like that. It’s annoying, it’s scary, it can be really hurt and even painful, but that’s just the way it is.”

Kageyama said nothing. He buried his face into his arms, leaning towards the wall in front of him. “Geez.”

“What, do you regret that you’re dating me now?”

Kageyama’s face was hidden, but his ears were red, “How can I regret that, Dumbass Hinata? I regret a lot of thing, but that will never be one of them.”

Hinata chuckled and tiptoed to kiss Kageyama’s cheek, “I’m really happy to have you.”

Kageyama mumbled along something, “Me too.”

They finally left the clubroom and Hinata had finished dealing with bike’s lock. Kageyama was waiting for his boyfriend with his hands on his training’s pockets. Autumn would probably come soon, because the night came faster and there was a bite of coldness in the air.

They didn’t talk much as they walked side by side as usual.

Sometime after they went outside the school’s gate, Hinata opened his mouth, “Kageyama.”

“Mm?”

“I think it’s impossible to live without hurting or getting hurt. But doesn’t that what it means to be alive?”

Kageyama didn’t understand that on the first three seconds he heard it, but then he repeated the sentence on his head. It is just not possible to live without hurting anyone. It isn’t possible either to not getting hurt by anybody. But that is what it means to be alive.

That is what it means to be human.

Kageyama sighed, long and slow, “Even though you’re just, like, half a year older than me, you can be real wise sometimes.”

“Wow, you’re actually complimenting me, Kageyama,” Hinata tried to act cocky by grinning, but he was blushing. “You need to work on that, though… you still sound like my boss.”

“Less like a boss, more like a boyfriend. Got it,” said Kageyama flatly and Hinata tried to kick his boyfriend and Kageyama chuckled.

“Well, I am the oldest first year, though the shortest,” Hinata chuckled. “And you’re the youngest one, yet the cockiest. But I think the cockiest guys like you and Tsukishima are actually the most childish.”

“Huh? What did you say, Dumbass?”

“Well, aren’t you?” Hinata looked up to his friend, still chuckling. “You were an absolute brat with all that king-like attitude, Kageyama! You’re so much better now and you’re a mature volleyball player, but when you’re with me, you literally begged for my attention all the time and getting scared of little things like the prospect of us breaking up one day.”

Kageyama fumed, “Are you trying to pick up a fight with me, Dumbass Hinata?”

Hinata shook his head, “Of course not! See, you’re just like a kid.”

Kageyama attacked Hinata’s head and Hinata yelped and pleaded. (“Gaaah! Don’t! My bike will fall! Everyone will come out and get you! Nooo!”)

When Hinata adjusted his bag, he exhaled, “What I’m trying to say, Stupid Kageyama, is that I like you. I like aaall of you, even the childish, stupid, bratty parts, because I like you.”

Kageyama walked slower, “Yeah?”

“Yep. I mean, I guess it’s easy to like your good parts, like your toss, how capable you are as setter, your nice face and muscles—also your toss…”

“You said ‘toss’ twice, Dumbass Hinata.”

“I like it so much, OK, so just shut up. What I’m trying to say is I like your bad parts too. That’s what make my Kageyama is Kageyama. So don’t worry. Even if you change as we grow up, I’m not going anywhere.”

Kageyama grunted, “Don’t say ‘my Kageyama’ so easily like that, Dumbass…”

“Huh? But you _are_ my boyfriend, so…”

Kageyama had stopped walking completely, so Hinata stopped to look back at the taller male.

“Kageyama…?”

Kageyama stood under the streetlight, head lulled down and he seemed to be staring very intensely towards his shoes.

Hinata turned his bike around and trotted towards his boyfriend. “Kageyama? You okay?”

When Kageyama raised his face, Hinata saw drops of tears were making their way down of Kageyama’s cheeks. Hinata wasn’t panic or unfazed. This wasn’t the first time he saw Kageyama cried, after all. There were the losses and the wins because of volleyball, but Kageyama had cried because of other things too.

“I’m okay,” he said, voice obviously hoarse from crying. He raised his right hand, tugging Hinata’s fingers into him. “Please don’t ever leave me.”

Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand back, “I already told you, and I’m not going anywhere. You’re here, anyway, so I will always return to you.”

And Hinata looked up to Kageyama smiling so happily even though he was crying. Hinata froze, wanting to burn such image into his mind. Lately, he had been thinking that while the sight he saw when he spike through the looming wall over the net was beautiful, there couldn’t be anything more beautiful to him than the sight of Kageyama smiling at him, because of him.

“You’re such a dumbass, Hinata,” said Kageyama, eventually rubbing his tears off and took his hand off Hinata’s.

“Yeah, too bad you’re dating this dumbass,” Hinata chuckled and pulled out the handkerchief Kageyama usually forgot to bring. He handed it to Kageyama and Kageyama used it to dry his eyes.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

Hinata just smiled and they walked side by side again. Everything was so silent and it felt like they were the only two people on the world.

“Hinata.”

“Mm?”

“Stay the night.”

“OK.”

“Also, Hinata…?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Stupid Kageyama.”

“You’re such a dumbass, Dumbass Hinata.”

But they smiled at each other right after, with cheeks comfortably warm despite the cold night rolling in.


End file.
